VeggieTales: DVD Bingo
DVD Bingo is a DVD game released by Screen Life in 2009. Players can learn numbers, colours, and matching skills with their favourite characters whilst playing classic or new hamm bingo. Characters * Bob The Tomato * Larry The Cucumber * Junior Asparagus * Laura Carrot * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Eight The Shortest Carrot * Apollo Gourd * Potato Guards * Goliath * Annie Onion * Dad Asparagus * Mom Asparagus * Archibald Asparagus * Henry The Potato * Lenny Carrot * Lil' Pea * Percy Pea * Tom Grape * Rosie Grape * Ma Grape * Pa Grape * Mr. Lunt * Mr. Nezzer * The Peach * Dad Pea * Mom Pea * Grandpa George Scallion * Frankencelery (Phil Winklestein) * The Scallions * Qwerty The Computer * Petunia Rhubarb * Madame Blueberry (character) * Khalil * Scooter The Carrot * Annie's Mom * Annie's Dad * Miss Achmetha * Esther * Buzz-Saw Louie * Palmy the Tree * Baby Lou * The Fib * Rumor Weed * Dad Carrot * Mom Carrot * Charles Pincher * Snoodle Doo * Snoodle Lou Trivia various clips from the episodes that are used Throughout the game and This Includes: # Where's God When I'm S-Scared? # God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! # Are You My Neighbor? # Rack, Shack and Benny # Dave and the Giant Pickle # The Toy That Saved Christmas # Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! # Josh and the Big Wall! # Madame Blueberry # Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed # King George and the Ducky # Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen # Lyle the Kindly Viking # The Star of Christmas # The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! # The Ballad of Little Joe # An Easter Carol # A Snoodle's Tale # Sumo of the Opera # Duke and the Great Pie War # Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush # Lord of the Beans # Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler # LarryBoy and the Bad Apple # Gideon: Tuba Warrior # Moe and the Big Exit # The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's # Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue # Abe and the Amazing Promise # Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella # Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving Plus various of all two movies from the theatrical feature film that are used throughout the game. * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Fun Facts Despite the title were missing from the other episodes clips that are not used throughout the game. This includes: * Very Silly Songs! * The End of Silliness? * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown * Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! * Bob and Larry's How to Draw! * God Made You Special * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: Sing-Along Songs and More * and Lessons from the Sock Drawer that are not used for the clips from episodes throughout the game.